


When a Priest and a Dragon Meet in a Church

by kingwesker, RanebowStitches



Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [3]
Category: The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Negan is like a big cat, Tomas likes to cook for him, dragon!negan, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: When the great dragon, Negan, awakens from his slumber under a church, it's priest, Tomas, is the first human he meets. Could that be a coincidence, or has fate brought these two together?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega
Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tomegan Draft collection, so this a roleplay between kingwesker and ranebowstitches~
> 
> Kingwesker is Tomas  
> Ranebowstitches is Negan
> 
> This is one of my (ranebow) favorite ones out of all these. I LOVE dragon Negan, and I hope all you do too!  
> Check out a drawing a did for this RP here: https://tinyurl.com/rdstzhq

_ The birds fell silent. _

_ The wind stilled. _

_ Electricity hung in the air, thick and shudder-inducing. _

_ Something was coming. _

_ The ground quivered. _

Negan yawned as he stretched his long limbs, pushing piles of his treasures in every direction around him. He hummed and looked around. His nest looked the same as it did when he went to sleep, just a bit more cobwebby, a bit more worn. That was to be expected.

He looked above him. He could hear little noises. Footsteps, perhaps? Were his worshippers still bringing him tribute after all these years? How long had he slept, he wondered. Well, might as well go find out.

Negan stretched again, unfolding his wings. He winced as he realized his left one was still torn. He'd thought for sure it'd be healed by now. That blade must have been enchanted with something. He rolled his shoulders back. Well, he'll have to do without. Might as well make himself presentable.

His scales ruffled as he began to shrink, groaning and growling all the while. His wings curled in and melded into his body, his tail shrank, his claws shortened. Ugh, Negan hated this form. He felt so  _ small _ .

He panted as he deemed himself transfigured enough. He still had his horns, claws, tail, and patches of ruby scales on his skin, but that was fine. They'd help him command the respect he held so long ago.

Moving through his piles of beautiful treasure, Negan found a gilded robe with red and black accents. He slipped it on, purring at the feel of the silk against his new soft skin. He tied the tie loose around his waist, but the robe still hung off of him, about a size or two too big. Paying it no mind, Negan made his way up the stone steps that led to the church above.

Upon reaching the top, he found his exit blocked by a wooden door with a simple iron lock. Negan snorted a laugh and landed a solid kick to the door, shattering it. He yawned as he stepped out and into the main church room.

Time to see what he'd missed.

…

The ground seemed to shake as Tomas bade his parish farewell after the service he had done ended. It wasn't enough to knock anyone off their feet but it was still able to be felt.  _ Odd _ , Tomas thought to himself. Earthquakes weren't very common in this part of the States, a rare occasion if to happen at all. It came and went rather fast, much to the relief of everyone.

He shut his doors and started the task of cleaning as he did every Sunday. There would be a bible or two misplaced, personal items left behind that Tomas so carefully placed in his office for safekeeping. 

The man was still quite new to the neighborhood, having just become a priest in Chicago. He had preached in Mexico but he had since left the country to return to his hometown. Tomas sighed as he slid a renegade bible back into its place before jumping at the loud bang that sounded with a door flying off its hinges.

Tomas stared at the being that emerged, falling to the floor as he tripped over his own feet whilst he tried to run. " _ Querido Dios, que tengas piedad de mí y que bendigas mi alma! Te lo ruego, desterrar al diablo que aparece ante mí! _ ," he yelled, making the sign of the cross with his hand.

Negan looked around the room. Yeah, this was his church alright, just a whole lot older and in need of some repair. The stained glass had been changed. It no longer featured his visage. He frowned at that. He stepped farther into the room. What was that annoying noise?

His eyes cast downwards at the man who was on the floor staring at him and yelling. Ugh. How ungrateful. Negan just woke up and this man had the audacity to assault his ears with such loud noise. And he was calling him names while he was at it. Well. What a greeting.

Negan strode over the man, long strides made by long legs, his robe dragging behind him. When he got to the man, he reached down, grabbing him by his shirt front with one clawed hand and pulling him off the ground easily, covering his mouth the other hand. Negan supposed it only polite to respond in the language that the man was spouting at him. “ _ Cállate, eres ruidoso _ .”

Tomas scrambled backward when the other came toward him, eyes widening when he was pulled up off the floor. He nodded his understanding when the male told him to shut up, cowering in his hold. He had no idea what this being was, whether it devil or not, but all his mind was screaming at him to do at that very moment was to escape and  _ run _ .

Negan hummed, leaning forward to sniff at the man’s hair. Mmm. Fear. Negan looked around the church again and then back down at the man in his grasp. He seemed fairly compliant. Maybe he could get some answers out of him. “ _ What year is it? _ ” he asked, his voice gravelly, his vocal cords not used to being used. He lifted his hand away from the man’s mouth so he could answer.

Tomas shivered at being smelled, gazing at him with fear clear in his eyes but it didn't outweigh the wonder in them too. What  _ was _ he? He wanted to know but at the same time, he really didn't. "2018," he replied softly, his own voice shaky, nervous.

Well. It had been a  _ long _ nap. Negan nods and drops the man softly to the ground, stepping over him, his robes and tail trailing across the other’s body as he walks to the front of the church where the main altar table is set up. He runs a claw along the candles that burn there, running his palms over the flames and humming. He moves slow and heavy, but with perfect posture and elegance. As he cranes his neck to gaze up at the large cross on the wall, his robe shifts and reveals a shoulder. The ruby-red scales that melded into his skin shone in the candlelight. “ _ Who is worshipped here? _ ” Negan asks without looking away from the cross.

Tomas just stood where he was, watching Negan as he walked around the church, seemingly inspecting it from top to bottom. He let out a shaky breath and answered once Negan spoke again. "The Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. God, Jesus and the Spirit," he said, reverting back to English as he seemed to calm down.

Negan laughs, his head still thrown back. It’s a deep sound. Guttural. “ _ Humans. Ever the same. Always changing. Always forgetting _ .” He quieted, turning back to face the other man. He slunk towards him, his toe-claws clicking in the hard floor. He’d noticed the shift in language from the man. Not many humans were bilingual when he was around. Had that changed or was this man special?

With no regard for personal space, Negan stepped right up to him, grabbing his face softly and turning it, examining it. Hmm. Handsome. “What is your name?” he asked, the English smooth on his tongue. “What is your purpose here?”

Tomas stiffened slightly as the other man approached him once more, a shudder going down his spine in slight fear. The fear was ebbing away as he spoke to the being more. He knew he had the possibility of being harmed yet but he was able to ignore it. He gazed into those yellow eyes as he examined his face, wondering what he was trying to find. "Tomas Ortega," Tomas replied and he rolled that question in his mind. Purpose? What did he do? "My purpose? I'm... I'm the priest here. My purpose is to worship the Lord and lead my parish to do the same."

Negan perked up slightly. " _ ¡Un sacerdote! _ " He ran a scaled knuckle across Tomas' jawline, feeling the coarse hair that grew there. "Tell me, Father. In all your teachings, your research, your prayer to your...  _ Lord _ , did you come across anything about the Dragon Followers? The people who  _ built _ this church?” He leaned forward, tilting Tomas’ head up and sniffed at his neck. Mmm. “Do you know who  _ I _ am?” he asked, his breath unnaturally hot on Tomas’ skin.

Tomas shook his head. "No, I haven't. I haven't heard any such thing as Dragon Followers. As far as I ever knew, dragons are a myth," he said, shivering when the male smelled his neck. He bit his lip, wanting to pull away but not wanting to piss off the man before him. "No, I don't know who you are."

Negan blinked. A myth? He’d been reduced to a  _ myth _ ?! He raised his head and looked into Tomas’ eyes. The fear that swam in them was glorious, but there was something else too. A hint of a curiosity. “Do I look like a myth, to you?” he asked, a soft growl in his chest. He wasn’t so much mad, just disappointed. He had such large confidence in humanity. Now... hmm.

Tomas shrank a little under the male's gaze when he stared back at him. He was quite intimidated but he really couldn't lie that he was curious of him. It was only natural to be curious about a creature that was long deemed a myth... fake.

Negan let one hand fall from Tomas’ face and slide down his arm to his hand, picking it up and placing the human’s palm against his side of his face so that he was touching Negan’s skin and a horn. “Do I  _ feel _ like a myth?”

He looked down when the man took his hand, his gaze returning to his face when his hand was placed there. His fear ebbed a bit, giving way to a burst of wonder. "No..." he mumbled, his hand slowly moved on its own accord, feeling Negan's horn and the scales that were on his temple. Wonder seemed to replace the fear that was in his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

Negan hummed, letting the man feel him as he wished. He hadn’t been touched in so long, he’d missed it. “It saddens me that you have to ask that,” he sighed, shoulders drooping, his robe slipping ever the more off.

“Once, I was known by all who lived in these lands. Once, I was worshipped and respected with fear and awe.” His hand on Tomas’ face fell to the man’s neck and he tapped his claws there, softly. “Now I am but a myth...” His yellow eyes closed as his took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “My name is Negan. I am a dragon.” He opened his eyes and stared into Tomas’.

Tomas moved his other hand and placed it on the other side of Negan's face, holding the dragon's face as he felt at the scales, the horns. He'd never imagine that something as great a myth as dragons were... wasn't a myth at all.

He shivered some at the feel of Negan's claws gently tapping his neck but he hummed. "Negan," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He looked into the dragon's eyes and he gave a small smile. "A lot of what humanity believes, another believe it to be myth. Not all believe you, dragons, are a myth. You just have to go to the right people," he said softly. "Seeing a dragon in the flesh, though... certainly has led me to believe."

Negan rumbled a satisfied growl in his chest at the feeling of Tomas’ hands on him and of his name on Tomas’ lips. It felt good hearing it again. His scales ruffled slightly. “Good,” he hummed. “At least not all humans have forgotten.” He trailed his claws up Tomas’ neck to under his chin, pulling him forward a hair. “And can still be taught.” Negan liked this man, this priest. He seemed wise and kind. Knew to be fearful, but also curious. Yes. He’d make a great first to his new reign of followers.

Tomas let his hands fall from Negan's face to his neck and to his shoulders, curious hands wanting to feel. He listened to Negan, wondering what exactly he meant by that. Maybe it was just like the bible in which he preached from but in the actions and words of dragonkind.

Right now, his only focus was on Negan's features, his hands feeling the scales on Negan's exposed shoulder. "Your horns... and your scales... they're gorgeous," he said, his tone quiet, shy.

Negan puffed up in pride and bared his neck slightly to let Tomas see and touch more. “Yes, aren’t they?” He grinned, his teeth sharp. He was glad Tomas knew how to appreciate beauty when he saw it. Negan took a breath and concentrated for a moment, allowing a larger patch of scales to grow from his skin so that it covered his whole shoulder, up one side of his neck and along his jawline. He chuckled. “Perhaps I will show you my true form one day, if you prove to be devout to me,” he said, flashing his eyes at Tomas.

Tomas' eyes widened at the sight of the scales growing before his eyes and he took to gently stroking them, smiling wide in amazement. The fear he felt had disappeared, left with excitement and brave curiosity. "I...I would be honored," Tomas said honestly.

“As you should be,” Negan said with a smirk, leaning into Tomas’ touch. His scales ruffled under Tomas’ fingers and his tail thumped on the ground. A growling purr radiated from his chest.

Suddenly, Negan leaned forward, wheezing, his scales hiding amongst his skin once again. Groaning softly, he wrapped an arm around his stomach. Ugh. He forgot he’d just woken up. “I apologize,” he said softly, placing a hand on Tomas’ shoulder to lean against. “I haven’t eaten in a very long time, and I am quite weak right now.” He looked up at Tomas, letting his tongue run along his bottom lip. “Perhaps you could help me?”

The moment Negan lurched forward and wheezed, Tomas had his arms around him, his expression one of utmost concern for the man. When Negan explained, he gave a soft smile, however, and he nodded. "Of course," he said. "If you're alright with it, I'll bring you to my home. I'm not the world's greatest chef, but I am said to be decent, and we can have you fed and get you into some better fitting clothes too."

Negan’s paranoia made him bite his lip and look back at the doorway he had arrived from. He didn’t want to leave his treasure. He was becoming trusting of Tomas, but he did not know who else may wander into the church. He cursed himself for shattering the door earlier. “That would be adequate, but… my nest. Can you promise me no one will disturb it?” he asked, looking back at Tomas and pointing at the doorway. He was so concerned about it he didn’t even berate Tomas for not knowing that the silk he wore was worth more than he could imagine, and he couldn’t possibly have any  _ better _ clothes for him.

Tomas understood Negan's paranoia, having read such things in tales of dragons, and he nodded, rubbing Negan's arm to help calm him. "I'm the only one with the key to this place, I will lock it for the night. Besides, nobody knew you were here. We all thought that door was fake," he said softly. "I will call up a friend to keep an eye on the place, though, if it puts you more at ease... and we will replace the door tomorrow. Does that sound alright with you, Negan?"

Negan hummed, standing back up to his full height and nodding. He was a bit stung to be reminded again that no one knew of his existence, but there was little he could do about it right now. “It’s adequate,” he huffs, shrugging his robe back over his bare shoulder and flicking his eyes over the other. “When I am stronger, I will place a ward upon the door as well…” he mumbled. Perhaps he’d do one for the whole church. Just in case.

Tomas nodded and smiled,"Alright. Whatever you wish," he said. After all, Negan had been there before he had been, he would give way to what the dragon wanted to do with it. He continued to rub at his arm for a moment before pulling his hand away.

Negan turned towards the front door. “Shall we be on our way now then?” He didn’t realize how starving he was, and now the idea of food had his mouth watering. “I am so hungry, I feel as though I could eat a whole herd of cows.” Negan chuckled, running a claw over his lip.

Tomas allowed himself to laugh softly at that. "There is a farm right close by," he replied jokingly as he led Negan out. He made sure to lock the doors as they got outside and he brought the man to his car. He opened the passenger door and moved the seat back some for him, before moving back, gesturing to him to go in.

Negan gathered up the bottom of his robe into his arms as they exited the church, not wanting it to drag on the dirt, but as he stepped out, his eyes grew. So much had changed. The dirt roads were black now, the carriages that traveled them horseless. Stone covered much of the ground. No dirt. No grass. There was so much light in the darkness, different colors flashing. Had the humans finally mastered magic? But, the noise. The noise was a lot. Negan grimaced. Maybe he’d just go back to sleep.

He followed Tomas to his own metal carriage, frowning when he gestured for Negan to step inside it. He glanced at Tomas, wary, humming. He reached back and took his tail in his arm, pulling it to his front and stepping in the vehicle, wiggling into the soft seat. He didn’t quite know what to make of it. He’d be more eager to learn of this new world once he had food in him.

Tomas figured that stepping out into the city might be a bit much for Negan, but there was no other way to get him to his home. He smiled as Negan fit himself into the car and he closed the passenger door. Walking around, he got into the driver's seat, closing the door. "Negan, you're going to need to put your seatbelt on, otherwise the car will practically yell at me," he said, pointing the belt at his side. "Watch." He took his own seatbelt and pulled it over himself, finding the clip on the other side and locking it in. "Do that?  _ Por favor _ ?"

Negan watched, his mouth drawn in a straight line. He looked over at the belt hanging by his side, reaching out to run his fingers over it. It was a strange material. He pulled on it, as Tomas had done, watching as it extended. Humming, he brought it across himself and found the matching clip to Tomas’ on his side, inserting the metal bit into it. The belt clicked and it was stuck. Negan ran his fingers over it. “Why?” he asked. “What’s the purpose? And why will it yell at you? Are we inside of a live being?” Negan doubted it since it was obviously made of metal, but he’d seen many a creature in his lifetime. He wouldn’t be all that surprised.

Tomas watched him put the belt on and he nodded, shifting to pull out his keys from his pocket. He stuck them into the ignition and the car roared to life. "The seatbelts are to keep us safe. The roads are dangerous and anything can happen," he told Negan as he backed the car up, then drove down the road. "It's not alive but it has a sensor, it knows when two people are in the vehicle and if one doesn't have a belt on, it will make a horrible beeping noise. I could possibly get into trouble if you don't have it on either."

Negan held his tail closer to his chest as the vehicle came to life. He was not scared. Just shocked. His stomach lurched slightly as they began moving. He hummed at Tomas’ words, rubbing the fur of his tail against his own cheek. He had many questions about everything Tomas just said, but he realized that he could see out of the glass next to him, and he was enthralled by the sights that they passed.

Tall buildings made of stone and metal towered over them. So many people walked the streets or drove in the same type of vehicles Tomas and him were in. There seemed to be so much  _ life _ . Much more than Negan ever remembered seeing in one place. It was fascinating. “What do you call this place? I am sure it has a new name by now,” Negan asked, wonder in his deep voice.

Tomas glanced over at Negan and he hummed. "Chicago," he told him. "That's what this city is called." He returned his gaze to the road, focusing on where he was going. He was sure that Negan would be curious about how the world had changed since having been asleep. If he asked, Tomas would answer the best he could.

Negan whispered the name of the city under his breath. He could almost feel it breathing, thrumming.

_ Fascinating. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan explores Tomas' home and gets fed.

It didn't take them long to reach Tomas’ home, and the human pulled into the driveway, turning off his car. "Here we are," he said, smiling over at Negan. He undid his seatbelt, undoing Negan's as well before getting out. Going around, he opened the door for Negan once more.

Negan was glad once they finally stopped. The ride hadn’t been entirely unpleasant, but he much preferred his own two feet or his wings. He appreciated Tomas unhooking him and opening the door for him, stepping out with the grace of a cat. He let his tail fall, but still held his robes up. He examined the building that they had arrived at, following Tomas.

It was amazing to see how much grace this man moved with, Tomas hadn't ever seen it before. Nor seen a man carry himself quite as high or proudly as Negan did. There was something about it that Tomas seemed to enjoy.

“This is your home then? Do you have nestmates?” Negan asked, curious if he was going to meet more people.

"Yes, it is," Tomas answered, leading him to the front door and unlocking it. "I live alone but my sister and my nephew come by a lot. I watch my nephew while his mother works. I have him tomorrow, if you would like to meet him. He's just a kid."

“Yes, I’d like to meet the youngling,” Negan said. He had always enjoyed the young. They were wide-eyed and wonder-filled, untainted by the world, magical in their own ways. He stepped into Tomas’ house as the man got the door open, dropping his robe to the floor with a flourish, finding it suitably clean in there. He looked around. It was like nothing he’d ever seen, but it was quaint. He took a deep breath. It smelled like Tomas. Negan found that he quite liked it.

Tomas rubbed the back of his head as Negan dropped his robe, trying to not let his eyes wander too low but letting the man do his thing for the time being. He picked up the robe, hung it before going upstairs. He grabbed shirts, boxers, and pants from the box of clothes that were his friends from when he moved out.

"Here," Tomas said, handing Negan the clothes as he came back downstairs. "Put these on. They aren't silk or anything special but... we just don’t go about naked. Feel free to explore the house as well, I'm going to start dinner."

Negan was running a claw over a small wooden table when Tomas came back, shoving the clothes into his arms. He sniffed at them with disgust.  _ Ugh. _ He knew humans liked to cover themselves, but he quite hated it. His human form was so hot, any fabric that wasn’t light made him so uncomfortable. He watched the man leave, presumably to start the food, and Negan looked at the clothes in his hands. He dropped most of them onto the floor, but found that the thin fabric of the short leg coverings was alright. He slipped those on, his tail resting over the top of the waistband, and then began to poke around.

The house had certain familiarities to the peasant houses he’d been in in the past. There were places to sit and places to set things off of the floor. There was even a small fireplace. But there were new things that Negan had never seen. He ran his fingers over small metal and glass rectangles that held miniature portraits of people who looked similar to Tomas. Light was coming from glass spheres, but there was no hint of a flame and no sense of magic. Negan hummed and he moved on, walking into the room Tomas had gone into, sniffing as the smells of spices hit his nose.

Tomas heard Negan scuffling about and he smiled. He hummed softly as he cooked, doing a steak and rice dish, hoping the dragon would enjoy it. He knew Olivia and Luis did but this was a bit different.

He heard Negan come into the kitchen and he looked over his shoulder at him. He sighed at the sight of him in mere boxers but it was better than nothing. "Coming in to watch?" He asked, smiling at the taller man with a raised brow.

Negan cocked his head at Tomas and nodded, stepping closer. The smell of the steak cooking was delightful, though Negan would have gladly eaten it raw. He watched for a moment before pointing up at the light in the ceiling. “The lights. How do they work? There is no flames nor magic. I can feel an energy, but I don’t know what it is,” he inquired, leaning against the counter.

Tomas turned his gaze back to the stove for a moment before turning and leaning against the counter. "It's called electricity," he told Negan. "Everything practically relies on it."

“Electricity…” Negan mumbled. He could hear the hum of it running through the house if he concentrated. It really was helping with everything. He shivered. “It gives off the same feeling of the energy during a storm,” he said, pensively. “Like, lightning.”

Tomas nodded,"It's similar to lightning, actually... in a way," he told Negan. "So, you're really not far from facts with that. We have wind turbines, solar panels and generators that create our electricity."

Negan took this in, again not understanding a lot, but liking to have the knowledge. He’d learn in time. This new world was very interesting and he wanted to learn all he could about it. “Fascinating,” he murmured, tapping a claw against his lip.

His eyes flicked to the food on the stove. “When will the food be ready?” he asked, leaning closer to Tomas. “I’m starving,” he said, rolling the ‘R’ and growling at the same time, flashing his teeth at Tomas.

Tomas huffed a soft laugh at the curiosity that Negan seemed to express about how the world had advanced around him. "Whatever you want to know, just ask me," he said. "As for the food, it should be done soon. Why don't you go sit at the table? I'll bring it to you," Tomas said, figuring he'd like the sound of that. He moved and went into one of the cupboards, taking out two plates. The glasses and cutlery were already placed on the table.

Negan clapped his hands together and turned to do as Tomas suggested, the tip of his tail smacking into Tomas’ leg as he did so. He sat down at the table and folded his hands in his lap, his scales ruffling at the smell of the food in the air.

Tomas flashed Negan a look as he felt his tail smack into his leg and he shook his head with an amused smile. He started to plate the food and make it nicely presentable. Usually, he wouldn't really care but he worked to impress. Especially this centuries-old dragon that was in his house.  
Negan liked this. He never had someone cook food for him or invite him into their nest. Negan wondered if this was something all humans did now. He glanced down at the table and noticed the fine forks and knives, picking one up and shining it in the light. It was pretty, but not beautiful enough for his hoard.

Tomas soon entered the dining room and placed the plate of food down in front of Negan. "There you are," he said, grinning before setting down his own and sitting in the chair across from Negan.

Tomas was barely seated in his chair when Negan attacked the food on his plate. He growled in pleasure as the meat touched his tongue, barely chewing as he ripped at it with his teeth and claws. The elegant being Tomas had stared at in awe earlier was replaced with a vicious hungry predator, hunched over his food and devouring.

The meat was gone in a matter of seconds. Negan sat back up in his chair, licking at his fingers with his long tongue, letting out a moan of pleasure. “Delicious,” he said, looking to Tomas while sucking on a claw.

Tomas was most certainly startled by the change in Negan but considering the male hadn't eaten in God knows how long, he wasn't actually very surprised. He just chuckled as he watched Negan wolf down the steak. "I'm glad you liked it," he said, unable to help his giggles at the sight of the sauce smeared along the side of his mouth. Tomas pointed to the side of his own mouth. "You have a bit... here..." he said, grinning at the dragon.

“Ah!” Negan licked the sauce off with his long tongue. Had he been in dragon form, it’d be forked. He took the glass of water that sat at his place and quickly drank that down, sighing in pleasure when it was gone. His scales ruffled as the cool crispness ran through him, covering his entire body for a second before returning to the patches on his joints. He set the glass down and looked at Tomas. “Thank you. My followers used to bring me cows and goats for consumption, but never have I had someone spend time to cook it for me first.”

Tomas slowly ate himself as he watched Negan, wonder and amazement still clear in his eyes. Everything about the dragon was curious, Tomas found. He also found that he enjoyed his company. It has been a while since he'd had someone to stay in the home with. "You're welcome," Tomas responded. "I'm surprised. Cooking something, especially with spices or smokes, brings the flavour out more. Enhances it. Would have been a grander gesture."

Negan waved his hand dismissively in the air. "In my full form these things do not matter. Meat is meat when one can eat the whole cow like it is but a berry off the bush." He shrugged, picking at the rice on his plate with his fingers. "I received enough tribute in other forms from them. Food..." He looked up at Tomas, flashing his gleaming teeth. "Food was never far." Negan had eaten his fair share of humans in his life, yes, but never without just cause. He wasn't like some breeds of dragons who were just out for blood. He was fair and gave chances. But, only so many.

Tomas grabbed the hint of what Negan meant by that and he suddenly felt apprehensive once more. It would be hard for Negan to take his full form without being caught but who knows that cards the dragon would pull.

Negan could already feel his strength returning to him as the food began to settle in his stomach. Soon, he'd be back to his full might. He watched Tomas as the man ate. He'd allow this man to care for him till then. Negan wasn't sure what he'd do when he was back to one hundred percent, the plans he used to have were thoroughly changed by the sight of the new world, but... he'd think of something.

It didn't take long for Tomas to finish eating and once he was done, he got up and went to put the dishes in the sink. He'd wash them in the morning. "There's a guest room down the hall if you want. It would be more comfortable than the couch."

Negan cocked his head at Tomas, standing from the table and following him. "You mean for sleeping, yes?" he asked, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary. Not tonight.” He had just woken up. The last thing he wanted to do is go back to sleep. His human form would require sleep, but as of now, it was okay. He stepped closer to Tomas, brushing his ankle with the fur tuft on the end of his tail. “Do you have a library, perchance?” he purred.

Tomas nodded and smiled. "Then help yourself to the room whenever you want it," he told Negan. He didn't know how Negan's sleeping pattern really worked out compared to his own, but he figured it would be different. "Oh... uh... no, I don't," Tomas said. "I do have a few bookcases in my study, but not really considered a library. Here, follow me," he said and led the dragon down the hall. There was a wooden door with a glass window, though currently covered by blinds. He opened the door and gestured to the bookcases behind the desk in the room. "There are a few history books there. There's some fiction and non-fiction. Just help yourself to whatever book interests you."

Negan stepped into the study and lit up at the books. He went to the bookcases and ran his claws over the spines. “Even the smallest collection of books can hold vast knowledge,” he said, sagely, looking back at Tomas. “I will stay here for now. Thank you for your assistance, Tomas. You are… unlike other humans I have dealt with.” Negan still wasn’t sure if that was because Tomas was special, or if all humans were like him now, but he believed it was more the former. He turned back to the books and started with the first one on the first row, plucking it from its spot and opening it.

Tomas shrugged in indifference at Negan's words but he nodded. "Alright. As I said, help yourself," he said as he smiled. "You're welcome, Negan. I'll be in the living room if you want anything." Tomas turned and left the room, heading back out to the living room.

Negan didn’t seem to realize Tomas had left, already captured by the book and reading at an inhuman pace. It was only once he finished the first book, a story of crime and mystery, that left Negan with more questions than answers, that he looked around and noticed he was alone. He hummed and looked more around the room, taking in all the art and trinkets that were laying about or on the walls. There were more of those crosses that he’d seen at the church.

Negan hummed, walking to the loveseat that was in the room, pressing against one of the cushions with a clawed foot. He then grabbed it, lifting it up and away from the couch. He hummed again as he placed it on the floor, followed by the other one. He tapped his chin with a claw. Not good enough.

Quickly and quietly, Negan made his way to the door of the study and looked out. He could hear soft noise coming from the main room, assuming Tomas was in there. Across the hall he spotted another room, the guest bedroom Tomas had spoken of. He rose onto his toes and crept in. Running his hands over the sheets on the bed, Negan grinned. They were nice and cool. He pulled them from the mattress, sniffing them. They did not smell like Tomas, but it was not unpleasant. He made his way back to the study, which did smell like Tomas, and added the sheets to the cushion pile.

Negan searched the bookshelf, decided that starting at the beginning would not help him, and picked all the history books he could find, placing them by his makeshift nest. The last book he grabbed was adorned with the cross symbol. Crawling into his nest, Negan began devouring the books.

Tomas had gone to watch his shows, pulling the collar that he was still wearing from his neck as he relaxed into the couch. He couldn't help but wonder about Negan, however, even though he knew the man would be fine on his own in the study. He sighed, rubbing at his face as he gazed at the television. Today had been such an odd day.

Tomas got up after a while, shutting off the T.V. He headed down the hall towards his room and noticed Negan through the open door. He smiled as he saw the dragon relaxed in his makeshift nest, deciding against bothering him. He continued his way to his room and closed the door, stripping off his clothes and putting on a pair of pajama pants instead. He knelt by the window, rosary in his hands as he did his nightly prayers. He crawled into bed afterward, putting the rosary around his neck as he huddled under the sheets.

Negan heard Tomas pass by the room, but he did not stir, deep into the pages of an encyclopedia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan calms Tomas' nightmares before they head back to the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit that we've got. Hope you've enjoyed~

When Negan had finished reading, it was late into the night. He placed the book on the stack that he had finished and looked at the stack he still wanted to read, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. The electric light was surely a fantastic discovery, but it hurt Negan’s eyes after a while. He stood and walked to the switch by the door, turning it off. His yellow eyes glowed as they adjusted to the darkness, seeing perfectly.

Negan turned to go back to reading, but he’d already read so much and was trying to maintain all the new info. He would have time to read later. He wanted to explore.

Making his way to the kitchen, Negan poked around there, identifying things he had just read about. The refrigerator. The sink. The pantry. He sniffed at the food but decided against it. He moved into the living room, seeing the photographs and the TV. He also spotted where Tomas had hung up his robe. Negan hummed, stripping from the clothes Tomas had given him and wrapping himself in the silk.

He made his way down the hall again, finding a bathroom and the guest bedroom he’d taken the sheets from. Then he found Tomas’ room.

Negan went up on his toes, picking his tail off the ground and snuck silently in, eyes on the sleeping man. He could hear his even breathing, and the whole room smelled like him. Negan found he was beginning to quite like it. He crouched down next to the bed, eye level with Tomas and watched him sleep. Fascinating.

Tomas slept peacefully, unaware of the dragon that snuck into his room and was now watching him. The young priest was snuggled tight in his covers, eyelashes fluttering as he slept on. He was dreaming. Though his dream was nice and happy, it would turn into a nightmare.

They always did.

It didn't take long for Tomas' breathing to pick up, or for him to start shifting abruptly. He looked troubled, worried. Scared. Spanish prayer fell from his lips in a panicked voice as he prayed over the child that was in his dream, bleeding and screaming like some animal.

Negan started back as Tomas began shifting. Had the man seen him? No… his eyes were still closed. Hmm. A dream then. Tomas was fighting demons in his dreams. 

“Shh,” Negan hissed softly, reaching out and running his thumb over Tomas’ brow, trying to smooth the worry and fear from it. “ _ Coi ui kruth. Si mi tenpiswo _ ,” he whispered in his native tongue.  _ It is ok. I am here _ .

Tomas could hear Negan's voice through his dream, his mind creating an image of the dragon in the scene. He felt his touch and he noticed the demon flee from the girl before him, terrified of the sheer power radiating from Negan. Tomas could feel it and he knew he should be scared, but he wasn't. Instead, he was comforted by the feeling.

He stopped stirring soon enough, save for his hand finding Negan’s and bringing it to his chest instead before returning to a peaceful sleep.

Negan smiled as Tomas once again returned to peaceful sleep, glad that he could be of service to the man. He was going to pull away when Tomas suddenly took his hand and brought it to his chest. Negan flicked his eyes from it to Tomas’ face and back again. The man was still asleep for sure. Negan growled softly in his chest, a low rumble, and laid his chin on the bed, allowing Tomas to hold his hand while he slept. He would keep watch over him.

Tomas woke earlier than he normally did in the morning. He yawned and he was suddenly aware that he was gripping onto something warm and soft. Opening his eyes, he saw Negan and he realized that he was practically clinging to the dragon's arm. He let go quickly. "Sorry," he said to the dragon, mumbling.

Negan perked up at Tomas awoke, but then cocked his head as Tomas let go of him. “ _ Por qué? _ ” he asked, wondering why Tomas was apologizing. He had done nothing wrong. Negan was allowing him to touch him. Why, he should be thanking Negan, not apologizing.

"I get clingy in my sleep... I didn't mean..." Tomas trailed off and shook his head. He knew Negan was perfectly capable of pulling himself away if he didn't want the contact, but he didn't feel that worthy of doing that.

“Hush,” Negan hissed, placing his whole hand along the side of Tomas’ face, burying his claws into his hair. “I enjoyed your… cling. I think it helped your dream demons as well,” he said matter-of-factly.

Tomas looked at Negan and he gave a small smile. "You're right. It did... Thank you. Thank you for chasing them away," he said, hesitating for a moment before turning his head and lightly kissing Negan's palm.

Negan puffed his chest up at the praise and the kiss, full of pride. People used to worship him by thanking him and kissing him, and somehow… this felt better than that. “You are very welcome,” he said. “Don’t hesitate to ask for my assistance in this matter, yes?”

Tomas' smile grew and he nodded,"I… I'll keep that in mind, thank you," he said. He leaned into Negan's touch, closing his eyes and sighing. The more he spent time with Negan, the more he felt comforted in his presence rather than fear. Though, he was still fairly scared of him.

Negan smoothed his thumb over Tomas’ cheek, feeling the soft skin, and studying Tomas’ face. Suddenly, he realized.

He found Tomas  _ beautiful _ .

Negan stood quickly, looking down at Tomas. “We are going back to my nest today, yes?” 

Tomas opened his eyes again when the dragon stood. "Yes. Yes, we are. We can go after I get dressed... I'll get us some breakfast on the way," he said and got out of bed. He stretched out, the pajama pants he was wearing slightly big, so they hung off his hips.

Negan sat down on Tomas’ bed, pulling his feet up and curling his tail around him. He let his eyes rove Tomas up and down, taking in the man’s form. He licked his bottom lip, hunger flashing in his eyes. “Good. I am  _ starving _ ,” he half growled half whined. “And I wish to check on my nest. Being away from it…” He shivered.

Tomas hummed and he gave Negan a look, smiling cheekily. "Seems you're always starving," he teased lightly before nodding once more. "I know. We'll go there quickly, and I'll have the door replaced. One with a good lock, so only you can get in. Okay?"

Negan quirked his eyebrow at Tomas at his tease. He was used to eating three or four cows at once. Of course he was always starving. He knew his human body couldn’t handle that amount, but it didn’t stop him from having the hunger. He nodded at Tomas’ next words. “That’s acceptable.” He fidgeted with the fur tuft on his tail. “And perhaps… I will allow you to come in as well.”

Tomas pulled on a tank as he hummed, pulling a long sleeve shirt over the top of it. It was his day off from the church technically, so he decided to just be casual. He tugged his pants off and threw on a pair of boxers and jeans. "I'd be honored to be allowed in," he told Negan.

He watched the man dress, unphased by any level of nakedness, but enjoying the view nonetheless. “As you should be,” Negan said, haughtily. He was really very excited to show Tomas all his beautiful treasure. He hadn’t displayed it for hundreds of years, and he wanted Tomas to be the first to see it after so long.

When Tomas was done, he jumped off the bed like a cat springing after a mouse, landing on all fours by the door, his robe fluttering about him. He looked back to Tomas. “Come, come. Feed me,” he said grinning before standing and making his way to the kitchen.

Tomas was startled when Negan jumped off the bed and laughed softly at the sight of him landing so gracefully by the door, just like a cat. "Alright, alright," he said and he followed the dragon to the kitchen. He already planned out what he was going to cook for Negan.

He pulled out a package of bacon and a frying pan. He put all the bacon into the pan as he turned it on. He started another pan and put eggs in it. Eggs, bacon, and toast seemed like a good meal for the ever starving dragon who seemed to be his new housemate.

Negan followed Tomas around as he got the food and the pans out, always one step behind him. He hovered, watching Tomas closely, as the man worked the stove. As the food began to cook, he inhaled deeply, letting out a hum of pleasure. “It smells delicious. What animal is this from?” He asked, pointing towards the bacon.

Tomas smiled when he realized that Negan was watching him cook and he glanced at the man. "Pig," he told him. "Just wait until you taste it. I've heard stories of vegetarians turning to meat after trying bacon," he added, jokingly. He moved from the stove for the moment, grabbing bread and putting it into the toaster.

Negan tapped his chin and cracked a smile at Tomas’ words. He quickly followed the man when he moved, watching the bread go into the toaster. He looked into it, watching the coils on the sides turn red as they heated. Fascinating.

Tomas was amused by the fact that Negan was so fascinated by everything. He also felt a little sorry for him, considering what he had been used to had changed immensely since he'd been asleep.

Negan looked back up at Tomas. “I have read ten of your books,” he informed him out of the blue. “I will need to reread them to fully commit to memory, but I am enjoying them so far. I have learned a lot.” He nodded matter of factly. “Much has changed. I was… asleep for much longer than I wanted to be.” He tugged his silks tighter around him and looked pensive.

Tomas smiled over his shoulder at Negan and he nodded. "That's wonderful. I'm glad they've been helping," he said. He grabbed plates and started plating the food as it finished. He gave most of the bacon to Negan, feeling he would appreciate it. "Well... if it means anything, I'm glad you woke up now. I probably wouldn't have met you if you hadn't."

“No, you wouldn’t have…” Negan said, his brow furrowing in thought. He snapped out of it when he noticed Tomas putting the food onto plates and he quickly made his way to the table where he sat last time. As he waited, he thought about the man’s words. It was true that Negan had awoken at the perfect time to meet Tomas. What was odd to him was that the more he considered it, the more he realized… he should still be asleep. He’d gone to sleep to heal, and while he had healed most of the way, his wing was definitely still damaged. Negan rolled his shoulder back, feeling his wings beneath the skin. Another hundred or so years and it would have been good as new. So… why did he wake up early?

Tomas raised a brow as he noticed the look as he glanced at Negan and he hummed, before returning to the task at hand. He buttered the toast, put the eggs on top of the pieces of toast on both plates. He took pride in his cooking and now that he had Negan to impress, he wanted it perfect.

Negan gazed at Tomas as the man brought the plates to the table. Could it be this man? He ignored his food, instead quickly asking Tomas, “Do you believe in fate?”

Tomas was startled by the question, however, as he set the plates down. It was so sudden. "Oh... In a way, yes I do," he said. "Why?"

Negan studied Tomas, still thinking it over himself. Why? Why would fate bring them together? For what purpose would it serve. Negan chewed on his bottom lip, looking a little less confident than his usual demeanor. “I... no, never mind. It’s nothing.” He shook his head. He was overthinking this.

Tomas gave the man a confused expression. This would be a topic that he would come back to later with the dragon, he knew. He was struck by the question and he wanted to know what he meant by it. Instead, he left it alone for now.

Negan looked down at his plate finally and his eyes widened at the food. “This looks delicious!” He bent and sniffed at everything before shoving his face into the bacon and shoveling it into his mouth. A moan of pleasure shook him and his scales quickly did a head to toe ruffle, like they were following the shiver that ran down his spine.

Tomas was enjoying watching Negan scarf down food, it was amusing and it meant he clearly enjoyed it, even if it was a little overboard. It felt sort of like this was how it had always been. It startled him that he was getting that comfortable with the dragon already. He ate himself, sighing softly, mulling over his own thoughts.

When Negan finished the bacon, he licked his lips of the grease and gazed up at Tomas. “It is amazing how different that tastes compared to popping a whole pig into your mouth,” he said, actually picking up a napkin and wiping the rest of his face. “Even if you roast the pig first.”

Tomas nodded. "I think that's why its butchered the way it is. Savor the different parts," he said, smiling at the dragon, watching as he wiped his mouth with a napkin- which surprised him.

Now a bit satisfied with food in his belly, Negan slowed down. He picked up the toast with egg, holding it with both hands, and bit into it. He loved the crunch from the toast and the soft warm egg. He hummed in pleasure. He seemed to enjoy everything and Tomas felt joy in realizing that fact. The only other person he got to cook for was Luis. It was a nice change.

Looking at Tomas as he ate, Negan asked, “Your youngling is coming today, yes?”

"Yes, he is. I actually need to pick him up from his mother's," Tomas said. "Do you mind if I do that on the way to the church?"

Negan ate his last bite of toast, picking up pieces of egg that had fallen onto his plate with his claws and licking them off. “Yes, that is acceptable,” he said nodding. Perhaps he’d allow the youngling to also view his treasure. He would see how he felt after meeting the boy. “This meal was delicious. My thanks to you.”

Tomas nodded himself and he smiled wide. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said and he picked up the dishes as he finished, cleaning them along with the ones already in the sink.

Negan followed Tomas to the sink to watch, but got bored after the first dish and went to wait in the living room. He poked around all the furniture, feeling all of it, and going over in his head the names of things he'd learned from the books. He liked touching any electrical appliance, feeling the energy thrumming through it, even if it was turned off. Walking to the TV, Negan placed his whole palm smack dab in the middle of the screen and hummed as the energy tickled through his arm.

"How old is your youngling?" he called out to Tomas, removing his hand from the TV and walking back towards the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway and looked at Tomas. "Will he react as you did when he first sees me?" Negan said teasingly and with a smirk, remembering Tomas falling to the ground at the very sight of him. It was fantastic.

It didn't take Tomas long to do the dishes, finishing them up just as Negan popped back into the kitchen. He glanced at the dragon with a slight glare. "He's seven," he told him, drying his hands on his jeans. "And no, he'll probably think you're wearing an awesome costume."

Negan hrmphed. “Well, I do exude a sense of awe,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked to Tomas. “We are leaving now, yes?” he asked, slowly inching towards the front door.

Tomas rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You sure do," he murmured before nodding. "Yes. Yes." He made his way to the door, grabbing his coat and keys and slipping on his shoes. "To the car."

Negan whisked past Tomas and got out the door and to the car before him. He stood at the passenger side, bouncing on his heels, and looking around. The world looked and sounded so different in the morning light. Negan knew he’d enjoy exploring this new world immensely. He looked to Tomas and huffed. “Come on, come on.  _ Rápido! _ ”

Tomas shook his head, grinning in amused. The way Negan was acting wasn't much unlike a dog getting excited to go to the park. He hurried nonetheless, locking the front door and going to the car, unlocking it and opening the door for Negan yet again. "Someone's excited," he said, chuckling as he got into the car himself.

Negan hopped into the car, hugging his tail to himself again, and closing his door. He clicked his seatbelt over him, remembering what do to and feeling proud of himself for it. He looked to Tomas and grinned, his white teeth gleaming. “Yes. I am itching to get back to my treasure and make sure it is safe,” Negan said, looking out the window. “Once I know it is safe, I will be ok, but right now…” he trailed off, biting at his lip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
